Matching System
The Matching System provides a way to find other players with similar interests or location by using the Student IDs. After setting up your student ID at level 10, you can now use the Matching System. Press "n" to open your Student ID and click "Find Match" to bring up the matching window. Here you can filter the kind of players you wish to look for based on gender, connection status, and location. A player would need to set their Student ID to "public" to show up in the matching window results. Remember that results will only return players of the same school. The red icons are those that put "girl" in their IDs, blue ones have put "boy". The names are truncated to protect their privacy. Popularity is how many times they have accepted a chat invite from others via the matching system. Click a name to bring up their profile summary (shown right). Here you can see their greeting and how many Matching Points they have with you. The points are calculated by how many categories match between your Student IDs with a maximum of 100 points. Click "Invite to Chat" to invite them to a private 1 on 1 chat separate from whispers. Sending an invite will require a Chat Link Card item which can be found under Consumables in the Premium Shop. A pop-up will appear on the recipient's window to either accept or deny the chat. When accepted, a separate chat window will appear (shown left). All the chat between you and the same character will be saved even after re-logging. Only one Matching System private chat can be active at a time. Another way to see if anyone nearby has similar interests with you is whenever a heart appears over your head and another player. To disable the hearts, press "Esc" > Game > Notify Matching. 'How it Works' The matching feature gives you a score based on what you put on your student ID card. The closer your match to another students ID card, the higher the score you get. It's +10 points for a perfect match, +5 points if you say to ignore that section, and 0 points for no match. There are 10 categories so a perfect score is 100 points. There are 3 different types of hearts that appear above players who have a high match rating and are next to each other. *'A blue heart =' Lowest match rating. *'A golden heart = '''Medium match rating. *'A red heart = ' Highest match rating. '''Points of Matching' For your Preference: ***Points are awarded if you match with both country and state/province. If both do not match, you are given no points in the matching. If the person you are matching has preferences that are the same as your Student ID Info: 5 Points if you choose Ignore to any of your Preference. Sample Student ID: ---- This game feature is under development. '' ''Thyrene 16:23, September 6, 2011 (UTC)